


Only human

by kissed



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Test Drive (Akanishi Jin Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Audio Fashion fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabbled inspired by Jin's new song "Only Human" from the Audio Fashion album <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only human

**Author's Note:**

> Picking up writing again, please be tame in the comments hihi absolutely no proof reading too lol

These days the house smells like fast food mixed with aromatic oils that stay in the bathtub until late nights plus cigarette smoke in the veranda and mild beer because the beer bottles are neglected in the corner of the nightstand beside the sofa where Jin usually spends his time on his days off. The house is never empty, it’s either Jin’s in there smoking up a joint or two when he’s bored with regular combini bought cigarettes or Kame jotting in his notebook of things he needs to do for the day or grocery shopping lists or planning his week, who’s he eating lunch with, who’s going to get the bill for the staff’s dinner the next friday after filming. But there aren’t days were in Jin and Kame are in the house at the same time, they live together yes, but they kind of ignored that small little detail, living their lives like they have the house alone to themselves. The minor reminders of the other like Jin leaving beer bottles and overcrowded ashtray in the veranda that Kame takes care off, making sure it’s always empty when Jin uses it the next time or when Kame forgets to wash the mug he uses for coffee or tea or the pots and pans that he covers with saran wrap and leaves in the fridge for Jin to eat but not really instructing him to eat it, it’s a simple gesture that Kame leaves that’s not so intimate or so outright and Jin gets it, the moment Kame had cleaned off his ashtray the first time they acknowledged that something was wrong, Jin knew that Kame still cared for him the way he did for Kame. 

 

Jin loves Kame and Jin can vouch that Kame loves him back. It’s just there are little issues they have neglected to fix, problems they’ve slept with and never really gone back to organize or took the time to hash it out. Everything was swept under the rug because they had a lot of reasons to do so - no time, busy as fuck, no time for each other (but always had time for sex), they didn’t want to, past is fucking past,  _ I’m tired let’s talk tomorrow _ . When Jin lights up a stick and crouches real low in the veranda where the people can’t see his face, he thinks about fixing things with Kame, his roommate, his love, his ex-band member, his childhood friend - Jin could go on and on of things he could call Kame if you’d let him and he’ll never be able to stop thinking of things that he could call the younger man, too much time spent together, too much love invested and too much - everything is just  _ too much  _ when it came to Kame. 

 

In the heat of the summer of July, he thinks he’s only human and he’s fucking allowed to make mistakes but  _ fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me _ and clearly, Jin.. fooled Kame. It’s not that he didn’t want to be with Kame anymore, that’s not even the issue, but being exposed to places and people that are above par and beyond your league is tempting, Jin likes to use the excuse that he’s only human and Kame is so sick and tired of it and Jin knows how it will all end after a fight that starts that way - this is not going to hurt me, Jin. It’s not just only me, it’s us. Kame always ends a fight like that and Jin knows the How Tos of Kamenashi Kazuya, knows when he’ll says something good, knows when to say it, knows when he’s going to get mad and where to get mad at and every time he drops that line, it get stuck in Jin’s head, bows his head a little and looks at his feet for the shortest of seconds and picks it back up real quick to let Kame knows he didn’t lose but in the back of his skull it drills a hole and when he sleeps that nights he reflects by himself and promises to be better in the morning. 

 

But when the morning comes, Kamenashi Kazuya is gone and Jin is back to finding Kame’s hand before he slips away again. 

It’s a never ending circle that Jin nor Kame will ever break. 

  
  



End file.
